A door handle system for releasing a door latch is described and, more particularly, a door handle system is described for use as a panic exit device mounted on, for example, a glass door panel.
A panic-type exit device allows persons within the interior of a building to readily open a door in a latched position by simply pushing on an interior handle for unlatching the door. The interior handle of the panic exit device typically comprises a bar mounted to the door.
The bar is mechanically linked to a latch mechanism having an internal latch mechanism, including a door latch which is movably mounted adjacent to a free edge of the door. The handle is movable in a pivoting motion from a position away from the door to a position close to the door to actuate the latch mechanism of the door when pressure is applied towards the door at any point along the surface of the handle. Depressing the bar toward the door translates the mechanical linkage for actuating the latch mechanism in order to retract the door latch so that the door can be opened. A primary benefit of panic exit devices is that they provide unlatching of the door in a quick and simple manner. For this reason, panic exit devices are often utilized in applications which require ready exit from a building in case of an emergency.
In some panic exit devices, a fixed exterior handle is included to provide a symmetrical appearance. In addition, the door latch, or a lock mechanism, may be actuated from the exterior side of the door by use of a key, key pad, or other controlled lock release means. The lock mechanism may be a mechanical lock, a magnetic lock or an electro-mechanical lock, such as a lock operable by a solenoid.
A door handle system for releasing a door latch is needed for use as a panic exit device on a glass door panel. The new door handle system should provide for actuation of the latch mechanism in order to retract the door latch so that the door can be opened under emergency conditions.